Two Is Better Than One
by Belliadonna
Summary: "I don't believe in love. It's funny, because my main powers are comprised of just that:love. If you had a past as painful as mine, you wouldn't believe it either... And I would have continued down that way, had it not been for you." REWRITTEN as Better Than One! CHECK PROFILE!


_**T**_Two Is Better Than One  
**by Sugarbullet *ff(dot)net*/Squiggypie1445 *dA (dot) com ***

*Warning* This fic will, in later chapters on contain some, hot, hot, boyxboy lovin'. So if that is just NOT how you roll, well then , please gather up your sheep and get out of here! If you're interested in the pairing, but just can't handle the lemons, I'll give you fair warning before the chapter starts.

Also, the chapter up ahead contains loads of Mother 3 spoilers. If you still haven't played the game, then, shaaame on youuu! Go download the translation patch that the amazing translation team has created! IT IS A MASTERPIECE! IMMIDIATELY! Trust me, you won't regret it.

As always, read, rate, and review ; )

* * *

Chapter 1-1 :: Bleeding Love

I don't believe in love. I never did.

This statement is pretty ironic considering that one of my powers is comprised of just that: love.

You wouldn't believe love either if you had a past like mine.

My mother was brutally murdered when I was nine. My twin brother went after the murderer and was missing for three years. My father searched for him for three years, leaving me, age 9 then, alone to fend for myself. My father died of grief when I was twelve, when he found out that the son he was searching for for three years, was turned a heartless puppet to the greatest darkness in our once-peaceful world. My brother committed suicide. He died in my arms.

Everything I loved - my home, my world, my family - was taken away.

I lost everything, - my life, my family - all for the sick pleasures of a god-like man.

Now, thirteen years later, I still feel the pain from my past. There is just too much that time cannot erase. I'd have flashbacks during the day, and nightmares during the night. I'd hallucinate at times...see things that aren't there...

Sometimes, I'd see my family, smiling softly at me as together, we eat at the dinner table.

Sometimes, I see flashbacks of my mother's sad smile as she slowly bled to death.

Sometimes, I'd see my brother, dead in my arms.

Doctors identify the condition that I am in as Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, something that only happens when a person experiences intense exposure to traumatic events for a long period of time.

I have my own prognosis for my condition, and it is far, far worse than any white-coat professional can .

I have been numbed.

I have been numbed by the world that I risked my life to protect. Numbed by the lack of love and security that I have failed to feel over the last sixteen years. The pain of your loved ones dying is excruciating, especially when you have no one to lean on during those dark times.

I cannot feel any more.

I used to cringe at the sight of blood and violence, but now, having seen what the world had to show me, I feel myself to be indifferent to the violence and blood and death.

I remember crying at mom's grave all the time when I was small, but not anymore. I barely visit her grave now, to avoid the painful pang in my heart and the burning reminder that I am alone in this world. One could only take in so much pain before they withdraw from the game called life.

To shield myself from feeling such anguishing emotions again, I shut myself away from the world.  
I wanted to stop love from every reaching me again. I wanted to stop myself from loving anything, because I know that if I did feel love again, I'd only lose it.

So, I appear to distant. Most people interpret the way I look and the way I move as to being shyness, meekness and humility, but really, it's me not caring.

Because of my past, I've lost interest in the present and the future. I've lost all interest in life, love and the pursuit of happiness. I really couldn't care less if some man wanted to end the world, or if Porky came back from his Absolutely-Safe Capsule and tried conquering the world again. I really could not care less...

And I would have continue down that way, had it not been for you.

* * *

Ahhhh, lots of spoilers there people! But don't worry, this will be the only chapter (hopefully) that contains spoilers for M3. Anyways, comment please! Also, who do you think the lucky man will be?  
The lucky man to help Lucas out from the darkness? 0_^ ~ You'll just have to see…


End file.
